Do you believe in miracles, Sasuke?
by kenaiiluvsdylan
Summary: [SasuHina] Hinata leaves Sasuke with memories and a question he has yet to answer. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH SORROW FIC rated 'T' for no reason, just felt like it. may be a bit strange, just read, you'll like it [COMPLETE]


**disclaimer: I know, my stories are so great, it's like I own Naruto, but sorry, I don't! ;P**

**note: this one is probably the saddest fic I've written yet. it's probably corny, but I wrote it, so I wouldn't know. R&R please, and for those of you who are SasuXSaku fans, I just can't see this happening between them. I think SasuXHina is much more...right. Anyways, sorry for those who are NaruXHina fans as well. Again, R&R but please, don't send hate mail to me about putting the pairing you don't like in my fic. it's MY ic, so i can do whatevere i like :P**

_"Do you believe in miracles, Sasuke?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder._

_"Why would you ask me that?" Sasuke replied, looking down at her pretty-featured face. The moonlight shone on her dark, indigo hair._

_"Because I want to know if you do." She said it matter-of-factly._

_"Depends on what you consider a miracle," he answered._

_"What do you think a miracle would be?" Sasuke was pleased that her stutter was absent. She was finally getting over here shyness. At least...around **him** she was._

_"Me?" Her hand gripped his own fingers a little tighter._

_"Yeah. You're the only Sasuke I talk to. Well?" She looked up at him. Her smile seemed to make the world brighter, even though it was around 12:30 at night._

_"My brother... coming back to me...since...he didn't kill the clan after all...and...I still love him...he's my brother after all... and Naruto becoming Hokage." The first part of the sentence about the elder Uchiha was delivered hesitantly, but the second half about the blonde dobe was surefire. _

_"Heh heh, you're right about Naruto... maybe! I still have faith in him!" she giggled._

_"Do **you** believe in miracles?" he asked, a bit unsure of what she would say._

_"Looks like I have to." He looked down at her quizzically._

_"Huh?"_

_"What I considered a miracle has happened." She had a soft smile adorning her lips._

_"And what was that?"_

_"You...coming back to me." She widened her smile and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked._

Sasuke woke up from his memory. He remembered that night clearly, when Hinata had asked him to take a walk with her. He had thought that she had just wanted to walk, but then she had brought the "miracle" subject up. Sasuke got out of his bed and walked to the window. Well, stumbled, anyways. He had been out late on a mission the night before and had used a lot of his chakra, so he was more tired than he had expected to be. And the blankets twisted around his feet and ankles weren't exactly helping, either.

When he finally made it to the window, he wiped the fog off. It was raining, as usual, as it had been forever. Sasuke spent most of his time in his apartment, such as times when he wasn't on missions or being dragged around with Sakura and Naruto. The two tried to make him happy any chance they got, treating him to ramen, stopping by, trying to keep him company. He just shut them out most of the time. He didn't see any point in doing anything anymore. He went on the missions because they helped calm him, make him feel a little better, though only basically .1 in a 99.9 painfilled heart. He didn't cry; there was no point in that. If he cried, he was afraid there would be no way to stop them from pouring on forever.

A knock sounded at his door. Yep, that would be Sakura, making her normal check to make sure he hadn't commited suicide or something like that. He walked to the door and opened up. Just as he had predicted, the pink-haired girl stood in front of him. She smiled up at him. "G'morning, Sasuke. How are you today?"

"Hn." Sasuke leaned against the door, letting it support his light weight. When he had come back from Orochimaru, Naruto had told him that Orochimaru had starved him. The blonde had received another bash on the head for that remark, along with the "Orochimaru had dipped Sasuke in white-out" line. Sasuke wondered why they bothered him about it, while Hinata was almost as pale, though they didn't pester her about it. Sasuke's heart wrenched at the thought of the young Hyuga heiress. Meanwhile, Sakura was oblivious to Sasuke's sorrow-filled face.

"Naruto and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for ramen again," Sakura told him.

"Believe it or not, but I'm going somewhere today," Sasuke said, meeting Sakura's seafoam pupils. She looked slightly surprised. He could see her confusion through his own onyx eyes.

"That's good. You're doing something with yourself. Where are you going?"

"Cemetery." Sakura looked at her feet.

"Oh, sorry," she said. Then looked back up. She had to look up in order to actually see his face. Her forehead only reached to the bottom of his jaw. If she looked straight ahead and spoke, she'd be conversing with his collarbone. "Can we come with you? I've been meaning to bring some flowers to my mother's grave for a while, but there's been so many patients at the hospital, I'm afraid I haven't had the time."

"Yeah, I suppose Naruto would like to pay a visit to the 3rd, huh?" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded. "I'm going to grab my jacket," Sasuke told her, turning back to get his black jacket and pulling it over his netted shirt. As they headed down the stairs of the apartment, Sasuke spotted Naruto outside, waiting under the eaves of the apartment building's roof. Sakura told him they were going to go to the cemetery, and the blonde obligingly agreed. He hadn't been to the cemetery for a while to see the Hokage he had seen as more of a grandfather. Sarutobi had always treated Naruto nicely, though firmly, and Naruto held the old man as a precious person.

On the way, Sakura stopped to buy a small boquette cherry blossoms, smiling as she breathed their aroma. Sasuke didn't like bringing flowers that much. He thought it was out of place, since the flowers all died in a matter of days. He bought three lilies anyway; they were her favorite flower, and it was what she would have liked. Narut bought a package of instant ramen.

The threesome reached the cemetery, each heading in seperate directions. Sasuke wiated until the others had gone their own paths before heading down the one he would take. Sakura walked over to a grave surrounded by the past Haruno relatives. Her mother's was a cross with a stone wreath of flowers circled around it. The pink-haired girl knelt before it, placing the flowers gently near the headstone.

Naruto arrived at Sarutobi's grand headstone. It was sheltered, and candles always burned, signifying the 3rd's honor. Naruto knelt in front of the headstone and looked at the picture of the Third. The photograph had been placed there about a month ago, by Iruka. In it, Sarutobi was trying to read some paperwork, while a seven-year-old blonde troublemaker spilled ink all over the desk. The Hokage's face was a mixture of surprise, anger, and humor. Naruto's eyes welled up, remembering the moment. He placed the pack of ramen before the headstone.

Sasuke walked down his own path. He held the flowers lightly. Reaching his destination, he knelt before the headstone and layed the lilies down in front of it. He put his hand to the words engraved in the white stone. He traced them gently. The description read_ Honorable Shinobi, Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend. _Sasuke felt tears well in his eyes. God, how he missed her. His fingers arrived on the name, where they paused. _Hyuga Hinata._ Now the tears had broken free, and were trailing down his pale-skinned face.

"I do, Hinata. I do believe in miracles..." he whispered, silently praying she could hear. He stood up, the tears on his face mixing with the rain. He turned to leave, but glanced back at the headstone. The heavenly white-colored angel seemed to watch him, sadly, as he walked away. Suddenly, the clouds broke and the rain ceased. He could have sworn her heard her soft, gentle laughter.

"_So youo do believe in miracles, huh, Sasuke?"_

**note: ok, probably corny, but I was in a sad mood, and I just let my fingers go, and this is what was produced. For anyone confused, Hinata died on an A-ranked mission that both she and Sasuke had been assigned. Sasuke had been injured, as had Hinata, but Hinata had bled to death, while Sasuke didn't. And they had been seeing each other b4 Sasuke had left to join Oro. And it turned out (in my version) that Itachi _didn't_ kill the clan, Fugaku did. Itachi had killed Fugaku to save Sasuke, and Sasuke's 8 yr. old mind immediately assumed Itachi had done it. fic: soft and sweet, no? Anywhats, review, let me know what you thought! once again, I am a SasuXHina fan**

**kenaiiluvsdylan **


End file.
